


Воссиявшее солнце

by FandomRussianGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alive Loki, Alternative Universe - Happy Ending, Brotherhood, Gen, Kinda fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRussianGirl/pseuds/FandomRussianGirl
Summary: Наконец... наконец они сделали это. Они победили. Ценой многого, даже слишком. Но Тор точно знал как действуют эти камни. И будь он проклят, но глаза Валькирьи почему-то выглядели совершенно не так, как обычно. Тору казалось, что к нему вернулся тот, кто никогда уже не должен был вернутся.





	Воссиявшее солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Чёрт, я посмотрела Войну Бесконечности и это было не просто мощно, а просто адски сильно. Особенно конец. Очень правильный. Но только не для Тора. И этим фиком я бы хотела дать ему то, что авторы киновселенной решили ему не возвращать.

Они стояли на краю скалы, внизу метушились его «новые Асгардийцы», собирая очередной улов рыбы. Валькирия выглядела как никогда спокойной и расслабленной, вдыхала вечерний воздух и смотрела только вперёд, будто специально не обращая внимания на Тора, что вот уже несколько минут пристально осматривал её с ног до головы.  
  
Тор точно знал, что камни вернули к жизни всех, кого забрал Танос. Не зря же ею воспользовались сначала Брюс, а потом Тони. Тор видел то напряжение во взгляде Беннера в первый раз, когда он пытался вернуть всех к жизни, и он также не мог не увидеть едва заметный взгляд, брошенный учёным в его сторону. И как раз в тот момент у него не осталось сомнений. Вернулись к жизни _буквально_ все.

  
Одинсон чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать, что-то сделать, хотя бы что-то, но не мог и просто стоял рядом и смотрел. Внутри смешались все возможные эмоции, всё то, что долгое время гложило его и не давало успокоиться. И вот теперь все переживания наконец отступили.  
  
Это была победа. Их общая победа. Тор не сомневался, что больше переживать ему не о чём.  
  
— А солнце и вправду воссияло, — тихо произнёс он, отводя наконец взгляд на закат. Валькирия резко вздрогнула как от удара и моргнула, затем ещё раз, а её губы медленно растянулись в улыбке.  
  
— Тебе стоит вернуться к своим людям. В конце концов, они заслужили видеть своего лидера чаще чем раз в пару месяцев.  
  
— Ты всегда был лучшим лидером, чем я, ты это и сам знаешь.  
  
На секунду небесная воительница состроила странное выражение лица — одновременно и удивлённое, и неверящее, и шокированное, — и отрицательно качнула головой, посмотрев с непонятным выражением на Тора.  
  
— Я не...  
  
— Я рад, что ты вернулся.  
  
— Черт. — тихо вздохнула она и неспешно сняла уже опостылевшую иллюзию. Тор ухмыльнулся краями губ, встретившись взглядом с знакомыми зелёными глазами. Локи только повторно вздохнул и спросил: — Ну и где же я прокололся в этот раз?  
  
— Я уже поговорил с Валикирией за двадцать минут до этого, — просто ответил Тор.  
  
— Ах вот оно что.  
  
Они оба замолчали, не зная, о чём говорить спустя пять лет расставания для одного и довольно болезненное воскрешение для другого. Слова и не требовались. Они оба знали, что для друг друга давно решили все эти земные проблемы. Даже слишком давно, чтобы теперь заново это обсуждать.  
  
Однако, Локи неловко перешагнул с одной ноги на другую и, сложив руки на груди, недоверчиво поинтересовался:  
  
— И это всё? Даже никаких упрёков? Ни одного замечания? Не похоже на того Бога Молний, которого я знал.  
  
— А что тебе ещё нужно? Всё это я давно уже сказал, а сейчас нет смысла повторять. Ты ведь больше никуда от меня не денешься. — и одарил брата той самой улыбкой, как раньше. Будто не было огромной пропасти бывшего недоверия друг к другу. Будто ещё живо всё то, за что они оба боролись. Будто всё снова как прежде.  
  
— Только если пообещаешь, что от тебя больше не будет нести как от отцовских винных складов. — Локи немного скривился, когда Тор приблизился к нему, и даже прикрыл нос ладонью, наглядно демонстрируя отвращение к алкоголю.  
  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим.  
  
— Тор!  
  
— Ладно-ладно, как скажешь, брат.  
  
И вокруг Локи тут же сомкнулись крепкие объятия. Он на секунду замер, остолбенев, не зная как правильно реагировать — он не имел ни малейшего представления, что происходило с братом все эти годы его отсутствия, хоть сейчас и имел шанс видеть результат. Что-то мокрое и тёплое потекло ему за шиворот, когда Локи прикрыл глаза и с лёгкой улыбкой обнял брата в ответ, одобряюще хлопнув того по спине несколько раз.  
  
— Перестань ты уже. — тихо проворковал он, ощутив, что хватка на его рёбрах усилилась до боли. — Я больше никуда не уйду. Честно.  
  
— Ты говорил... эти же слова и в... прошлый раз.  
  
— Ну, как я вижу, ты не сильно преуспел в управлении своим «Новым Асгардом», — на этих словах Локи позволил себе короткий смешок. Какой же Тор ещё ребёнок! — Так что я очень сильно не хотел бы, чтобы ты снова впадал в уныние.  
  
Они стояли так, не двигаясь и снова замолчав, несколько мучительно долгих минут. А затем Тор отстранился, пытаясь незаметно вытереть покрасневшие глаза. Он не мог скрыть радостной улыбки, когда говорил:  
  
— Я бы хотел попросить прощения за те слова.  
  
— М? Какие из?  
  
— Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь. Я сказал тогда, что мне не повезло с братом. И я чертовски ошибся.  
  
— Я польщён. Это первый раз, когда ты сам осознал свою ошибку. — и он с приглушённым смехом положил ладонь на плечо Тора. Громовержец пару мгновений хмурил брови, будто обидевшись на лёгкий укол, но то, что сказал Локи следом, будто интуитивно чувствуя, что ещё немного и Тор проявит свою нетерпеливо-обидчивую натуру, заставило его расплыться в новой радостной улыбке: — А ты и представить себе не можешь, как я ждал этих слов.  
  
— Теперь всё точно будет хорошо. В этот раз пообещаю именно я.  
  
— Рад слышать.  
  
Солнце медленно село за горизонт, отдавая права наступившим сумеркам. Двое братьев продолжали стоять у обрыва, наслаждаясь долгожданными спокойствием и миролюбивой тишиной.  
  
Отныне у них всё непременно наладится. Не может быть по-другому.


End file.
